When a Child's Heart Breaks
by Tranquil Mist
Summary: Videl-Gohan lovehate story. Gohan with an attitude! Read and see what it's all about!


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I had, I would have made it better. That is all I'm saying.

**When a Child's Heart Breaks**

Chapter One

"Hey Goku, I want you to get over here," King Kai called Goku over. Goku, who was flouting in mid-air, looked over to King Kai with confusion. He flew over King Kai with worry. "What is it? Don't tell me Cell is back, Gohan just killed him!"

King Kai shook his head as he stared down at a well of water. "No, it's nothing like that. Do you know what this is?" Goku seemed to stare at the well for a while before saying, "I don't know King Kai— it's just a well."

"Yes, Goku, it is a well, but it's not **just** a well. This well can predict the future, and it's very accurate. I was just thinking, since you and Chichi don't want to return to the earth, I thought that you might want to look into Gohan's future, just so you can be sure about your choice not returning back to the earth."

Goku nodded with a grin. "That's a great idea, King Kai," he exclaimed as he stared into the well. After a few seconds, he looked back up at King Kai and asked, "How does it work?" King Kai frowned a bit from Goku's slowness.

"You just ask it a question and it will respond," he stated to Goku.

Goku tapped the well and looked into it again. "I want to see what Gohan's future would be like years from now." He watched as a man in a costume was shown. He could hear Gohan's voice vaguely as he appeared to be doing poses, calling himself "the great Saiyaman". Goku laughed as he saw what a nerd his son would become.

"Wow… he's so big! I guess the earth will be okay if he was able to live for so long," Goku laughed as he watched his son a bit longer. "What is he wearing? It looks so funny! I wonder who taught him to dress like that. He could just wear a gi or something…"

King Kai snorted at Gohan's costume as well. "Well, he **is your** son," he mumbled under his breath with a grin. Goku was too busy looking at the well to notice what King Kai had said. He smiled as he backed away from the well. "So, that's his future. I'm glad to know that he's alive and that the earth won't be destroyed in a few years.

"Yes, and everything seems like it will be well." King Kai was silent for a moment before he started to snicker. "Get it? You said "alive and **well**", and we are looking into a **well**, hahaha! Ah… that was a good one."

Goku stared and gave a fake laugh. "Ha… Yeah, good one King Kai… can we go find Chichi now? Or can I at least start training now?"

"Fine," King Kai said with disappointment. "No one appreciates good humor these days…"

Vegeta stared down at Gohan, who had just tried to commit suicide by drowning himself. Gohan was wiped out of energy so he didn't put up much of a fight when Vegeta and Piccolo saved him. He was still shouting as Piccolo carried him back to the Look Out, with Vegeta leading the way.

"Let me go!" Gohan shouted as he tried to escape. "I want to be with dad and mom! Let me go! Let go," he began to scream as he attempted to punch Piccolo. After a few moments of shouting and struggling to get free, Gohan had passed out.

Vegeta's face was emotionless as it usually was. He looked back and watched what was going on. "You have to admit that what he did was genius… Foolish, but it was pure genius. To exhaust all your energy so he would become weaker than a human, making it easy for him to drown. Damn, if he wanted to die, he could have just told me. I would have been glad to beat the brat to death."

Piccolo shook his head. "Don't even joke, Vegeta. This isn't funny. He tried to **kill** himself!" He frowned as he thought of Gohan dying. "I wouldn't have allowed you to harm him. If you do, I swear Vegeta! I will—"

"You will what, green bean? Beat me? Hah! I can beat you into a bloody pulp in mere a mere second! Don't try to threaten me, understand? Besides, it's not me who you should be mad at. Kakkorrot is the one who abandoned the boy for good. You should be mad at him, not at me," he remarked as he flew faster.

Piccolo stared down at they neared the Look Out.

"Goku," Piccolo mumbled to himself as he thought over what Vegeta had just said. "What have you done?..."

They reached the Look Out where Dende ran up to them. "What's happened to Gohan?" he asked as he was about to heal the boy when Vegeta grabbed the young Namek's hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vegeta commented.

Piccolo nodded. "He tried to kill himself. I think he should heal on his own. If we heal him, he'll just try to kill himself again. And with both his parents dead, we have to decide who's going to take care of him. I could, but I can't do anything about teaching him work from school…"

Bulma walked up to Piccolo with a shocked look on her face. "Why are we even discussing this? Vegeta and I will take him in! I can home-school him while Vegeta can train with him. It all works out. Now, can we go home now?—fighting to save the world is very tiring and I'd rather be there than to be standing here right now."

"That's actually a good idea," Dende stated. "So it's settled, Gohan will live with Bulma and Vegeta."

Vegeta growled as he took a step towards Bulma. "What are you talking about, woman! I never agreed to take the brat of Kakkorrot's! I refuse the train him and I refuse to have him in my home!"

There was a brief silence as everyone just stared at Vegeta. Bulma glared at the prince, balling her hands into fists as anger filled her, she pointed a finger into his chest and pushed him back. "Look here, mister!—you are living in **my** house and training under the Gravity Room that **I** built for you, **and** you are eating **my** food. So it is **my** choice whether or not Gohan stays in **my** house. UNDERSTAND?"

Vegeta was quiet for a moment before he rolled in eyes, knowing that he was defeated in the argument. He walked over to Gohan and picked him up with one arm and walked over to Bulma and grabbed her by the waist with his other arm. "Fine then. But you owe me, woman."

Bulma smiled in triumph. "Whatever you say, Vegeta." She waved to the guys on the Look-Out as Vegeta jumped into the air and flew off towards Capsule Corporation.

End of Chapter

I know this was short, but… I'll make it up to ya. I at least got this chapter out, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. There are many chapters to come and they will be longer than this one. Well, I better work updating my other stories,

Peace to you all!

Bye!

The Goddess


End file.
